The new ninja!
by fierblaze
Summary: what happens when naruto leaves the village at age 5? what happens when he comes back at age 15 with a new identity and a dark past? my first fanfic so please no flames main couple naruhina but will have other couples
1. The new guy

Hello people!! this is my first fanfic, I don't know if it will be good, but ill try.

This fanfic is based on my own ideas so please do not flame me

and there WILL be swearing

* * *

It was five days before summer had ended and the eleven ninjas that had to go back to school when summer ended were trying to make the five days last. These five where Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, and Shino. They were all in there 15's and enjoying it.

All eleven of them were running on the beach throwing a frisbee back and forth. So far all of them were single. Shino tossed to Sakura, "coming at you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said as she threw the frisbee in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke caught the frisbee and just threw it in some direction. "Hn" was all he said as he threw the frisbee. Ino was the one the caught the frisbee.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun! Coming at you Hinata!" Ino threw the frisbee in Hinata's direction. "o-o-okay I-Ino" she said in her usual studder. Hinata tried to catch it but missed. "o-o-o n-n-no! Hinata said. So they all ran after it but surprisingly it flew a long ways away and in a new area of the beach. They had lost sight of it but knew the direction it went. By the time they got there they saw the back of a blonde 15 year old with his back leaning on a rail at the top of a small near by mountain with the frisbee twirling on his right pointing figure.

The blond boy turned around as if he sensed the the ninjas. When they fully saw him he had blue eyes, blonde spiky hair, six whisker like birth marks, three on each cheek, had a katana (sword) securely sheathed on his back. He had a black wrist band on his right wrist, had black ninja sandles, black pants, a red shirt and a black jacket on top of that that only didn't cover a foot long part of the shirt that was the middle part of the chest. On his pants was a securely fasind kunai holster with a shurikin right above it.

"Hey this ur frisbee?" the blonde boy asked. "Yea it is so throw it back already" Sasuke said. The blonde boy grinned, "sure emo-boy". Having that aid the blonde boy pointed his finger twords them letting go of the frisbee and it coming back down fast hitting Sasuke in the head.....hard. "SASUKE-KUN!!" both Sakura and Ino cried out as they ran to his aid.

* * *

"What the hell is ur problem... who are you anyway?" Sasuke said getting back up. The blonde boy grinned again, "names UN, nice to meet you duck-ass hair." "Okay thats it, wanna fight dobe?" first one to score a physical blow wins" UN said. "Fine by me" Sasuke said smirking.

Okay!! that it for this chapter so please tell me what you think and ill start to work on the next one!

And please no flames


	2. Opinion's

Hello people!

* * *

This my my second fanfic, now we will see what everyone thinking on UN 'this chappy will kind be boring tho

* * *

"thoughts"

* * *

"talking"

Chapter 2

Opinions

UN's point of view:

"so these are the some of the best chunin in the village, and thats the snobby uchiha. Everyone has grown up by so much in the last 10 years, I wonder if anyone of them recognizes me. O well, I guess Ill have to kick uchihas ass to stop his jack-assy-ness thats grown in the last few years."

Sasuke's point of view:

"WHO THE IN THE SEVEN LEVELS OF HELL IS THIS GUY!!??! he comes out of no where and acts like hes tough shit. Ill teach him a lesson in who you mess with."

Hinata's point of view:

"I hope Sasuke will be alright, but I want UN to be ok too. HE IS SOOOO HOT! But whats really weird he looks so much like.....him, but-nonono it couldn't be."

Sakura's point of view:

" WHO THE HELL DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS BY HITTING SASUKE-KUN IN THE HEAD LIKE THAT! I sure hope that Sasuke-kun is alright, hes bleeding a little bit too. But I have to admit, this new guy isnt a tooo bad of a looker, but Sasuke is still waaaay much hotter."

Ino's point of view:

"WHO THE HELL DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS BY HITTING sASUKE-KUN IN THE HEAD LIKE THAT! I sure hope that Sasuke-kun is alright, hes bleeding a little bit too. But I have to admit, this new guy is kinda hot.

Kiba's point of view:

"Alright a fight!! I hope uchiha gets his ass-kicked"

Akamarus point of view:

(yes he was with Kiba this whole time)

"Ruf ruf arf arf arf woof woof ruf bark bark!"

(Translation: cool someones is gonna get kicked!... hey wait, DO I SMELL STAKE?!? STAKE!!!)

Shino's point of view:

"This is stupid"

Shino's bugs point of view:

"Yeah this is stupid!"

Shikamaru's point of view:

"Troublesome"

Chouji's point of view:

"I'm hungry. This new guy better not call me fat at some point!"

Lee's point of view:

"What power youth this new person has!!!"

Tenten's point of view:

"This new guys kinda cute"

Neji's point of view:

"This new guy id admitting tons of chakra! He might just win this"


	3. Sasuke's ass is kicked

* * *

Ello people!! its me, megaTL, yes that my short name. Now, just to clear ANY confusion, UN's name is kinda like initials, like TL not some kinda word. I do not own Naruto, Hinata does, put the plot of this story belongs to me. And also, everyone elses cloths, are the same they would be in shipuuden except UN's who I explained.

* * *

"talking"

* * *

"thought"

* * *

"Jutsu"

Chapter 3

Sasuke's ass is kicked

UN jumped down from the cliff and landed perfectly about a good 10 feet away from Sasuke. "Last chance to back out" Sasuke said taking a taijutsu stance. "I was about to say the same to you" said a grinning UN also taking a fighting stance. Shikamaru walked up to the middle of them, "Alright, ill be the reff......BEGIN!!!"

UN dissapered from were he was before Sasuke even moved. "where the hell did he go!?!" and with that, UN appeared right behind Sasuke and tried to elbow him in the back of his neck. Sasuke, LITTERALY just in time, ducked from the attack, sharingan flaring.

UN tried to kick Sasuke while he was crouching, but Sasuke jumped and started to back flip over and over tiled he stopped his feet. "Okay that's it!" Sasuke yelled as he started to preform several hand signs. "Dragon Fire Jutsu!!" Sasuke yelled as a giant fireball formed to the shape of a dragon and was heading in UN's direction.

"This is it." Neji said. UN raised his right hand in the air and snapped his fingers. As is on que, water from the beach water sprung out fast taking the form of a dragon and heading fast at the fire dragon. "Water Dragon Jutsu!" UN yelled and the fire dragon was defeated, but the water dragon was still going and hit Sasuke pushing him fast into a near-by tree.

SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!! both Ino and Sakura screamed. Sasuke started to get up and took a fighting stance again. "This is were it ends, Sas-gay."

"DOBE!!" Sasuke tried to come-back. "sticks and stones may breack my bones but names will never hurt me." UN said for a come-back.

Just then, UN dissapeared in a puff of smoke. "Shadow Clone!?!?!" everyone yelled. Then, someone tapped on Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke terned around, and... "peek-a-boo" said UN just before he punched Sasuke square in the face.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!" Ino and Sakura yelled again. "I win" UN said calmly. "DAMN IT!" Sasuke yelled at himself. "Well I better get going." UN said "Wait a minute!" Sasuke yelled what village are you from?" "O yeah, I forgot to put this on" as he said that, UN pulled a headband out of his ninja tools pouch and tied it in his head. The symbol on his headband looked like a leaf. "Ur....from konoha like us?" they all said. "Yeah, I gotta get going." and with that, UN disappeared in a flash. "Lets go back to the hotel" Sasuke said sadly.

Well what do ya think! Next chappy is back in konoha where theres a new student in konoha academy.


	4. The new student

Okay! Fourth is up!! I will try to make these chaps longer but its hard:(

I do not own naruto put I own the plot

the plot is MOSTLY based on REAL naruto facts.

* * *

NOW ON TO THE SHOW!

CHAPTER 4

The new student

summer is now over and schools in. everyone was in there class rooms waiting for there teacher to come in. These students were the eleven you all know, plus Garra, Temari, Kankuro, and about another dozen boys and girls that weren't important.

There was one big rumor going around that class room, a new student was coming today. "Who do you think it could be? or "what will he look like?" was all around the room. Iruka walked up to his desk, "Ok class, quiet down." "I said, OUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

and with that, the only noise in the room was a cricket chirping. "Ok class, today we have a new student, you can come out now" the door on the left of the room opened, and a blonde 15 year old walked in the room with small smile on his face. "Hello"

was all he said when he was at the front of the class room. "HOLD IT!!!" Sasuke screamed. "I will NOT let someone like him enter this class room!" "Sasuke do you know him?" Iruka asked" "Yes I kicked his ass five days ago." the blonde said.

"Well what ever happened, he is joining this class." Iruka said. "Now lets find you a seat Mr..... Im sorry but I didn't catch your name." "UN is my name."

"Ok UN, to start off ur year here, we need to know ur rank, as a Genin, Chunin, or Jounin. So you will fight Sasuke and if you loose, you will fight someone else till you win."

Sasuke came down from his seat and was about 20 feet away from UN with Iruka in the middle. "Okay I want a clean fight and give EVERYTHING you have." "everything?" asked UN. "Yes everything." Iruka answered.

"Ok, ready.....steady......GO!" yelled Iruka. And at the EXACT nano-second UN disappeared and was in a crouching position with his fist out bended and was now crouching where Sasuke was. Then everyone heard a loud crash at the right side of the room and turned to see Sasuke looking like he was in A LOT of pain and was crashed 6 feet in the air into the wall.

EVERYONE was in total shock except UN. As he was standing up, he looked around and saw all the shocked faces. "What? He said everything so I gave everything." UN said.

Iruka walked up to Sasuke to see his condition. "O my, hes unconscious, and all his ribs are broken, and his spine is fractured." he said.

"Well I'm just going to pick a empty seat." said UN. UN made a long jump and land perfectly in a seat right next to Hinata who was to his right. "Hi" was all he said to her. "H-h-hi I-I-I'm H-Hinata." she kinda said.

"Well I called a medic-nin to get Sasuke, but UN, I want you to have a battle with Rock Lee and please, make the fight last longer." Iruka asked. "OK" answered UN.

"WOO-WHOOOO!! I SHALL SHOW WHAT THE SPRING TIME OF YOUTH IS ABOUT TO UN!" screamed a hyper-active Lee. Everyone in the room but Lee including UN sweat droped.

Everyone left to the outside were there was a steel cage for battles. UN started to take of his sword and said " I know Lees a tai-jutsu user so" he put the sword in front of Hinata " Can you old this for me Hinata?" he asked. "S-s-sure UN-kun."

Both UN and Lee entered the cage. "OK lets begin this match between UN and Rock Lee." said Iruka.

That does it for this chappy!

Next chap is the big fight!

Please review!


End file.
